


A Fleeting Passion for Facial Hair [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Beards (Facial Hair), Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: A very serious multi-era fic about the Master's beards.





	A Fleeting Passion for Facial Hair [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fleeting Passion for Facial Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009589) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Doctor-Who/A-Fleeting-Passion-for-Facial-Hair.mp3) | 11MB | 00:12:04



##### Streaming


End file.
